


Apparently Dragons Like Flowers

by fw_feathers (mia826)



Series: Apparently Khadgar Is A Dragon [1]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pure Unadulterated Fluff, dragon!gar, have fun, i love dragons and i love khadgar therefore this was inevitable, khadgar is a dragon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 13:24:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7465071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mia826/pseuds/fw_feathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(and head scratches)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Apparently Dragons Like Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> [ocarinaenthusiast](ocarinaenthusiast.tumblr.com) wanted fluff, [dragormir](dragormir.tumblr.com) started the _khadgar-is-a-dragon_ ball rolling, and [dadgar-khadgar](dadgar-khadgar.tumblr.com) drew the reference I used for Dragon!gar’s appearance.
> 
> I love this AU to bits ok fite me
> 
> Disclaimer: I know nothing but the bare minimum about the WoW dragons so while yes, Khadgar's scales are blue, I write him as his own dragon. :) Send me all the WoW!dragon!gar headcanons though, they're _fun._

Khadgar’s snorting is going to drive Lothar insane. The mage-slash-dragon ( _dragon!_ ) claimed he needed time in his dragon form or face horrendous, uncontrollable _itching._ Lothar doesn’t see what itching has to do with prancing around a flower field like a particularly pleased deer. The next time someone tells Lothar that dragons are big, mean, and scary, Lothar will just point them towards Khadgar and let them figure it out for themselves. 

He never thought he’d attach the word ‘adorable’ to a dragon, but Khadgar seems to be the type to enjoy surprising people. 

An actual _dragon_ , for crying out loud.

“Are you done yet, Bookworm?” Lothar yells from the edge of the forest, busy making sure their horses wouldn’t bolt. 

Khadgar’s head jerks up, the spines on his head rising in alarm. It would have looked terrifying, except his eyes turn wide and pleading and ruin the effect. “What? Is it time already?” A whine enters his voice. Lothar rolls his eyes. For some inexplicable reason, Khadgar’s attitude dials back 10 years when in dragon form. 

“Yes, spell-chucker. You’ve been out here long enough.”

Khadgar’s tail flicks, sending a cloud of petals through the air. “Wait! N-not yet! I’ve-” He swivels his head around, looking for a reason. “I’ve still got an itch!” He promptly throws himself flat on the ground, wriggling on his back like a worm.

Lothar wants to roll his eyes again, except this time he’s not sure if he’ll get them back if he tries. He ties the horses to a tree and strides into the field. Khadgar’s whining has turned into pleased whimpers, his tail thrashing in glee. His enormous head, with jaws that could split an orc in half, darts after flying flower petals with pleased little snaps. At least Lothar isn’t allergic to pollen. Otherwise they’d be in trouble.

Lothar stops as close to a thrashing dragon as he dared. “And where is this itch exactly?” Lothar asks, crossing his arms. Khadgar freezes. 

“Um- behind me! Back of my head. I can’t reach it,” Khadgar says, lying through his teeth. As if he hadn’t been chasing flower petals just moments ago. 

“Roll over,” Lothar orders. 

Khadgar rolls over and arches his neck, every bit a bristling kitten. “I’m not a dog!”

“Get your big, fat head down here so I can scratch it!” Lothar counters, feeling impatient. He has a strategy meeting after sundown that he can’t afford to be late to. The sooner Khadgar gets his fill of bouncing around, the sooner they could get back to the castle.

Khadgar tilts his head at him, staring. Lothar raises and eyebrow. At last Khadgar drops his head, muttering under his breath about bossy humans and ungrateful people. Lothar ignores him, raising a hand and placing it behind Khadgar’s head spines.

This is the first time he’s touched Khadgar as a dragon. The scales are surprisingly soft, small and supple at the base of Khadgar’s skull. Lothar makes a note to get him armor for his neck, in case he ever feels the need to fight as a dragon again. He curls his fingers and gives the scales a small scratch.

Lothar hears a musical sound. Khadgar stiffens under his hand. Lothar tries scratching him again, harder this time. The musical sound rings, loud and clear. Khadgar flops to the ground, flat on his belly, inner eyelids fluttering in a daze.

A slow smile spreads across Lothar’s face. “You like that, don’t you, spell-chucker?” he teases, moving his hand over Khadgar’s head. Khadgar’s wings twitch, sending even more flower petals into the air.

“Shut up, you nagging flesh-monkey.”

Lothar’s late to the meeting, but at least Khadgar beams like a kid with a treat all the way back.

**Author's Note:**

> blogs: [main](http://arcane-renegade.tumblr.com) | [writing](http://fleeting-white-feathers.tumblr.com)
> 
> hit me up don't be shy I could rant about baby dragon khadgar all day friends


End file.
